1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator where an operator is able to ascend and descend the hydraulic excavator for maintenance work.
2. Background Art
Tanks such as a fuel tank and a hydraulic oil tank are mounted in a revolving unit at an upper portion of the hydraulic excavator. The hydraulic excavator is configured such that the operator is able to ascend and descend up to the vicinity of the tanks in order to supply fuel and perform maintenance work of the tank (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-203675).
The hydraulic excavator according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-203675 is provided with a step on a traveling unit and is provided with a hand rail at the front position on the right side of the revolving unit. The hand rail is arranged above the middle of the step so that the operator can grasp the hand rail when he ascends the step (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-203675). Accordingly, in the hydraulic excavator, the operator can ascend the step while holding the hand rail with both hands.